


Beautiful Lie

by sugarfreesuga



Category: VIXX
Genre: Igiveup, Illusions, M/M, Romance, beautifullie, lr, ravi and leo, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarfreesuga/pseuds/sugarfreesuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon didn't get why everybody said Wonshik wasn't real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 'Beautiful Liar' MV cus MY WONTAEK FEELZZZ ;7;

Taekwoon buried his head in his arms, legs propped up against the table. A single wedding invitation lay untouched on the table, almost looking lonely. Taekwoon sniffed, fresh tears already replacing his tear tracked cheeks, and he didn't like people knowing he was vulnerable and sensitive, so he hurriedly wiped them away.

"Taekwoon." He looked to face his girlfriend, with him swallowing hard. "Do you even love me? No, have you ever loved me?" She asked with no emotions showed. Taekwoon opened his mouth but no replies came out. He so badly wanted to scream "Yes!" so he can take her back and make her his again, but that would be another lie he would be commiting, so he shut his mouth and remained silent, the show of tears staining the corners of his eyes. His girlfriend sighed, a bitter smile on her lips, and picked up her bags. "I see, then. Goodbye, Taekwoon. I don't wish for us to meet anymore." She headed for the door, but stopped abruptly as if she remembered something, and slowly spun around. "Taekwoon, Wonshik is not real. Stop thinking about your very own imagination anymore." Taekwoon frowned and got up from his chair, glaring at his girlfriend. "Wonshik's real!" He screamed, and the girl merely rolled her eyes before leaving.

Taekwoon stared at the closing of doors, before flopping back to his chair, muttering along the lines of "He's real, He's real..."

Wonshik was real.  
\---

Taekwoon could feel the dip of the bed as he closed his eyes at night, then he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso, and hot breath tingling on his neck. "Wonshik?" he mumbled, struggling to turn around, and he was right, it was Wonshik. "Hey babe." Wonshik's voice was smooth and raw, just like how Taekwoon had loved. "Did you miss me?" Taekwoon shook his head to hide a creeping smile and a faint blush, clutching the blankets closer towards their bodies. "It hasn't even been a day." he mumbled, shifting around so he could lay his head on the other's chest. "Shh, now go to sleep, okay? We'll talk tomorrow." Taekwoon smiled and nodded, letting sleep engulf him.  
\---

There were loud snores as Taekwoon woke up, and he laughed softly. He knew Wonshik was loud when he slept, but he just simply found it adorable. He sat up and tucked a stray strand of silver hair behind Wonshik's ear, kissed his forehead like he always does, and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was a daily routine. He put together some eggs and bacon strips on two porcelein plates, and placed them on the table, waiting for Wonshik to rise. When he did, they ate in silence but occasionally shared exchanging glances. "She broke up with me." Taekwoon said, forking some bacon into his mouth. Wonshik only raised his eyebrows and stared down at his meal. "Oh."

"She said you weren't real, Wonshik. But you are real!" Taekwoon sighed in desperation, to which Wonshik did not reply. "Let's just head back to bed and cuddle." The other tried to change the subject, but Taekwoon shook his head. "No, I need to know why everyone thinks you do not exist. My ex-girlfriend, my family, friends, even my psychiatrist. Are you real, Wonshik?" The said latter let out a low grumble, combing his fingers through his hair. "As long I exist in you, it's okay."

Taekwoon scrunched up his eyebrows, and bit his lip. He stood up and collected their plates, slowly walking to the sink. Wonshik headed to the bedroom, as Taekwoon ran the tap. He was lucky the flow of water was louder than his sobs, because he would be damned if anyone saw him in the current state. This would determine the answer to all, everything. 'Only one way to prove if Wonshik is real or just an illusion', he thought, grabbing the knife laying by the sink. He pressed the blade on his wrist, feeling the cool metal slide on his skin, before crimson liquid leaked out from the wound. He squeezed his eyes tightly together from the shooting pain. It felt addicting, intriguing, so he pressed a couple more cuts on both wrists before he blacked out.  
\---

He didn't see Wonshik anymore from that day onwards. Everyone was right, he wasn't real and was just a part of Taekwoon's imagination. It was almost sad to learn the truth, he had woken up in a hospital bed at two in the morning crying over the truth. He had asked around if anyone recognized Wonshik, but they all gave him disapproving shake of heads. He knew he just had to get over it. It was late and he decided to sleep, just sleep, so he slumped his exhausted body on his comfortable bed. It wasn't halfway through the night when he felt the oh so familiar dip of the bed and the warm embrace around his thin frame, and he gladly returned it back.

"Hello, my beautiful lie."

* * *

 


End file.
